<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On The Losing End by Aquarisma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856804">On The Losing End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarisma/pseuds/Aquarisma'>Aquarisma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Noir, CR Noir, M/M, PI!Caleb, Smoking, Vague mention of past trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarisma/pseuds/Aquarisma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Shadowgast Noir AU</strong>
</p>
<p>Private investigator Widogast is hired by a mysterious drow who tries to use his charms on him... and succeeds. Their first meeting through the eyes of PI!Caleb.</p>
<p>  <em>"You would not notice in passing but everything about Essek Thelyss was meant to captivate the attention of a keen eye."</em><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On The Losing End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983735">(the thrills of) a night like this</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritch_beau/pseuds/eldritch_beau">eldritch_beau</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this first chapter as a short scene to accompany a <a href="https://imgur.com/a/qps22aP">fanart</a> piece which was in turn inspired by the CR noir work of eldritch_beau!</p>
<p> <em>Essek thinks he's smart and that he has the upper hand. Detective Caleb is a genuine mess. Enjoy!</em></p>
<p>This will continue once I come up with an actual plot ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 1</h3>
<p>- knock knock knock -</p>
<p>Caleb Widogast suddenly startles awake in his chair as the glass panel in his office door shakes with a rattling sound. Closed blinds and drawn heavy curtains are preventing any glimpse from the outside world from entering the shabby office, leaving the hallway lights permeating the frosted glass and a dim desk lamp as the only light sources. Perfect conditions to ponder about a case or to shut oneself off from the world entirely. </p>
<p>He blinks a couple times. Through his blurry vision he sees a stretched out humanoid shadow reaching for his feet still propped up on the desk. </p>
<p>Reality disentangles only slowly from the unpleasant dream that just haunted him seconds ago.  </p>
<p><em> Did I fall asleep again? </em> </p>
<p>The clattering noise of the nearby fan slowly grounds him in the here and now. A low breeze barely enough to lazily move the corners of some stacked writs up and down. By far not enough to provide any actual cooling. He can feel the sweat collecting on his forehead. </p>
<p>Another knock. - “Door’s open!”, Caleb rasps as he hosts himself into an upright position.  </p>
<p>“Ah Scheiße!” He hastily tries to wipe the ashes from half a neglected cigarette from his chest and rubs a few dark grey marks into the white fabric of his shirt.  </p>
<p>A creak, footsteps. As he looks up from the stains, he sees the outlines of an elven male standing right next to the now open door bearing his name – below it reads in plain letters: <em> PRIVATE INVESTIGATOR </em>. </p>
<p>“How can I help you?” Caleb lights a new cigarette as the man approaches his desk. “I am here to hire you, Mr. Widogast.” Now that the figure is illuminated by the lamp on his desk, Caleb can see that the smooth accented voice belongs to a dark elf, slender with sharp features. He is young in appearance. But for an elf this only means that his true age is entirely up to speculation. </p>
<p>“Hire me to do what?” - “To investigate of course. I thought that is what you do.” He points over his shoulder to the door he just entered through. A smile plays around his lips. </p>
<p>Caleb laughingly huffs a bit of smoke through his nose. “So, what do you want me to investigate, Mr...?” - “Thelyss. My name is Essek Thelyss and I work for the Kryn Dynasty.” </p>
<p>“The Kryn, huh?” Caleb can’t help but raise an eyebrow. “Now that is a grand name. Why would the Bright Queen want to hire a sleuth for her matters instead of tasking her very own skilled personnel to deal with it?” </p>
<p>“Oh, she did just that. And you are currently talking to one of these highly skilled servants.” An implied mockery of a bow. And again, a smile which does not fully reach the eyes. “The current matter though is in fact so volatile that her own people are best be left in the dark about it.” </p>
<p>“So you hire an outsider?” </p>
<p>Thelyss lets his eyes wander over the shabby office interior. A worn-out couch, a cluttered scratched up desk and several book shelves half empty and stocked with piles of loose papers and empty bottles instead. Caleb stopped caring too long ago to feel a sense of shame now. </p>
<p>“Correct. I proposed it would be for the best to mandate someone who is not bound by oath to the dynasty and whose silence in this sensitive matter can therefore be bought or – should the circumstances demand it - be extorted.” Thelyss lets his friendly demeanour slip for a split-second as he emphasizes the last bit of his statement. </p>
<p>Caleb sighs and slightly shakes his head with an amused expression as he stubs out his butt into an overflowing ashtray. “This probably means I can’t reject your patronage anymore at this point.” He looks up. </p>
<p>“I strongly advise you against rejecting me.” Again, this smirk... and something else that gives Caleb a prickling sensation on his neck. <em> Is this guy dangerous or does he just want me to believe that he is? </em> </p>
<p>“Your employer seems to trusts you. So why aren’t you handling this matter yourself?” </p>
<p>Thelyss slightly turns away and curiously inspects one of the small cat figurines that he just snatched from the desk. It had collected quite a bit of dust. He carefully rubs it off with his thumb. “I might be a confidant to the Bright Queen but I am still a mere public servant. My strengths are better suited for tasks that require a desk.” </p>
<p>“Hmh.” <em> What a slippery guy.  </em> </p>
<p>“Well... then I guess you should start telling me the whole story.“ Caleb starts rummaging through the pockets of his coat that is draped around the backrest of his chair until he finally fetches a small leather-bound notebook from one of the inside pockets.  </p>
<p>He stops for a second as his gaze is fixed onto the drow now leaning against the edge of his desk. He is quite hard to read, even for Caleb.  </p>
<p>At first glance he is giving off the impression of a pencil pusher with his lithe frame and reading glasses. But beyond that he has put way too much effort into the details of his appearance. His white hair is trimmed properly and carefully slicked back. His clothes surely tailored and of expensive materials. And did he come here without a jacket on? Surely, there is the current summer heat. Yet it is particular for someone so prim and proper to go and talk business with their sleeves rolled up so casually. You would not notice in passing but everything about Essek Thelyss was meant to captivate the attention of a keen eye. </p>
<p>“Oh, Verzeihung! Where are my manners? I should offer you a seat...” Caleb stands up with a creaking sound from his chair. He is just about to grab a cushioned chair out of the corner, as he spots his cat Frumpkin rolled-up on top of it in a deep slumber. He pauses. </p>
<p>“No, don’t make a fuss. I would like to stand please”, Thelyss preempts an awkward excuse. </p>
<p>“Alright then.” Caleb feels oddly thankful for this and turns back towards his new client. He lights himself another cigarette.  </p>
<p>“Do you mind if I...?” Thelyss puts the figurine down back on its place and nods his chin towards the cigarette.  </p>
<p>“No. Go ahead.”  </p>
<p>Thelyss steps closer while Caleb is about to offer him his pack of smokes. The drow’s hand suddenly reaches for his wrist instead and pulls Caleb’s hand with the cigarette to his mouth. </p>
<p>Suddenly he is standing very close, leaning in. He can feel the air from his nose on his fingertips. He’s so close that Caleb can smell his aftershave. Or rather his perfume? An oddly flamboyant smell for a man - yet bitter. Like juniper and honey.  </p>
<p>Caleb has no choice but to watch on perplexed as his new client takes a long drag from his cigarette. For a second the ember’s glow seems to illuminate the scene all on its own.  </p>
<p>Something starts to tug at Caleb’s thoughts. Embers, the smell of honey... the slight vision of a smile. No! Enough of that. <em> Stay on task, Widogast! </em> He pulls himself back.  </p>
<p>Their eyes meet. Caleb’s skin tingles where the other’s hand is touching him. Has it been that long? Was that... a slight caress? Why can he suddenly feel his heart beat in his chest? Looking up, Thelyss smiles at him. </p>
<p><em> This is a game...  </em> He is realizing this far too late.  </p>
<p><em> You’re letting your guard down, Dummkopf! </em> </p>
<p>Caleb pulls his arm back from the other man’s grasp and fails to act as if he had no urgent intent to. He hesitantly puts the cigarette back between his lips and fails to act as if he thinks nothing of it. </p>
<p><em> This is a game... And you’re already on the losing end. </em>He takes a final drag from the cigarette before stubbing it out and pressing it flat with his thumb using a little too much force. </p>
<p>Thelyss takes a step back but his eyes linger on the investigators cat paw necktie. He flaunts a cocky smile. “Your tie” the drow casually breaks the silence he had just orchestrated himself, ”It is an interesting choice for such a gloomy private eye”.  </p>
<p>Caleb can feel heat rise in his cheeks. Why does something like this stir him up all of a sudden? “And that is an expensive watch for a simple public servant”, he retorts as collectedly as possible. </p>
<p>“It is a family heirloom.”  </p>
<p>An obvious lie. The model is a current one, fashionable and surely not older than a couple of years. He slipped. Or he just doesn’t care. <em> What an irritating person. If he just came here to hire me, why </em> <em> is he making such a show of it? </em> Caleb struggles to not let his doubt show on his face. <em> I can’t let him play me like that. </em> </p>
<p>“Aha, well...”, he reaches for his pen and uses it to scratch behind his ear. He opens the notebook and leans back against the far corner of his desk: “So, tell me more about this job.” </p>
<p>… </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>